


About time

by InLust



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Pre-Relationship, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery wants their first kiss to be perfect but will she ever get her chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	About time

**Author's Note:**

> Both of the girls attend a high school that has uniforms. I have no regrets.
> 
> Also Margaery is a senior and Sansa is a junior.

She's thought about it before.

She's thought of it _several_ times in fact.

For Margaery, she plans, calculates, and executes. She knows the _exact_ details surrounding their first kiss. Because it is obvious to everyone that _isn't_ Sansa that Margaery is the one to initiate said kiss. It would be absurd to think otherwise.

But **Sansa**.

_Oh, sweet little dove, Sansa._

Had a nasty habit of _ruining_ their first kisses.

The secret continuously being held back for ages now.

Margaery wanted it to be a declaration for her love. She wanted Sansa to feel her emotions bubbling over to be caught by Sansa's lips. They _had_ chances. Margaery was very conscious of her opportunities. There was a time when Sansa cried in her arms after her father died and she looked at Margaery as if she was the only one in the universe. There was the time that Sansa growled and snarled, her true nature enlightening the older girl with how much Sansa's ferocity turned her on when Joffrey dare hit her. There were complex and well thought out dates: a picnic along the shores of the Narrow, a walk through Highgarden after their equestrian lessons, and even a night on the town to a show and dinner, in which Margaery had even walked her to her door.

 _What an ending those dates would have lead to._ A beautiful smile, a whispered 'thank you,' and a heartwarming **hug**.

 _Sansaaaaaa_ , Margaery would groan internally.

She was aiming for a _kiss_ not a _bloody_ **hug**.

Every moment could have ended in a breathlessness that would leave them weak in the knees, but Sansa foiled it. Every. Single. Time.

Margaery was bursting at the seams with her love.

The urge to pull Sansa back and press against her was becoming uncontrollable when she dropped Sansa off at class. The urge to tug Sansa by the collar of her uniform was becoming problematic when she dropped Sansa off at home. Saying goodbye without saying 'I love you' was beginning to hurt.

The day had come when Margaery had started a mental countdown of when she would leave. It was the day her letter of acceptance to King's Landing University had come.

_143 days._

She held the letter in disbelief. Sansa stood next to her with worry etched across her face.

_143 days to say I love you and I've wasted all this time._

She wanted to cry. She wanted to stop playing games. She didn't want to go. She wanted Sansa. 

"Are you okay, Marg?" Sansa asked. Her hand slipped across Margaery’s narrow shoulder to turn her so they could face one another.

She couldn't speak. All she could see was the Tully blue eyes, bright and hopeful, staring at her as if she was a treasure being uncovered.

Margaery had been waiting for that letter almost impatiently in the last two weeks and Sansa could only stare at her with a pride that made her want to kiss her so hard. And she couldn't muster the courage to do so.

"I'm going...," she tried to sound disbelief but her heart just hurts.

Sansa just stared at her. Her brows furrowed more deeply with worry and on a good day, Margaery could swipe it away with a gentle caress of her thumb that the redhead would keen into.

"Then why do you look so upset?" She still sounded so happy for her.

"I'd leave you without ever being able to tell you how much I love you."

Margaery didn't realize the words coming out of her thoughts until Sansa stared at her stunned and flushed. And they stay there for a few moments in awkwardness because Margaery had _mucked_ it up.

It wasn’t even a proper admission. The words just slipped out of her mouth and she couldn't even apologize.

Without realizing it, Sansa leaned forward. The hand that rested around her shoulder pulled her in closely, while the other came up to cup her cheek. A breath was shared and their lips met.

The _only_ thing that Margaery planned for was that their first kiss would leave them breathless and weak in the knees.

She was _right_.

When they pull apart for air, Sansa had a sly look on her face. "It's about time."


End file.
